Double-blind, vehicle-controlled study of the effectiveness of topical isotretinoin cream in retarding or reversing structural changes associated with photodamage of the skin. Preliminary studies by others has indicated possible increase in the number of fibroblasts and collagen production. Our data have confirmed this and, for the first time, have demonstrated that topical retoinoids can reduce the number of premalignant actinic keratose in sun-damaged skin. This study has been completed.